


Wouldn’t Trade This for Anything in the World

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Chloe are both part of the Agents of Shield cast.





	Wouldn’t Trade This for Anything in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Being part of the Agents of Shield cast was amazing, they were like a second family to you. This was also how you met your girlfriend, Chloe. Working with your girlfriend was one of the best things in the world.

Chloe would always try and do something to make you laugh or you would do something to make her laugh while on set. It would always get everyone to laugh.

Right now you were driving back to Chloe’s place after a long day. Chloe was in the passenger seat, she had her phone in one hand and she was holding your hand with the other, she linked her fingers with yours.

You heard Chloe talking and you knew she was making one of her Instagram stories. You couldn’t help but smile. When you got to a stop light you glanced over just as you heard Chloe say, “And look at this cutie!” 

“Chloe!” You smiled as your cheeks started to heat up. 

It’s not like you weren’t used to being in her Instagram stories and it’s not like you didn’t like being in them, you did, but you still blushed every single time. You wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world though.

She smirked when she saw that you were blushing. “Aw look, she’s blushing!” 

The light had turned green so you started driving again, you bit your lip to try and stop yourself from blushing more than you already were. “Come on babe, I’m driving.” You tried to act all serious but you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.

Once you got to Chloe’s place you both got out of the car, when you got inside you wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her close. Chloe wrapped her arms around your neck.

“I love you.” You smiled and leaned forward a little.

“I love you too, (Y/N).” Chloe closed the gap between the both of you. You smiled into the kiss which caused her to smile into the kiss as well. 

You loved Chloe with all your heart, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. She was your home.


End file.
